Burning Love
by PhantomNinja90
Summary: When watching a movie one night, cyborg returns with something more than the parts he needed to pick up. A young girl on the edge of death is saved. But who could have made the attack? pairings: robstar bbrae cyoc
1. Movie night: Something was found

Saikyou: Hi everyone! This is my very first teen titans fic, but not my first fic ever. I like RobxStar RaexBb, and if you don't, you're not my friend so don't ever read this fic! BLEH! (sticks out tongue)

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans... so deal with it.

On a street just outside of Jump City, a pair of boots repeatedly hit the blacktop. The sound of panting hung in the cold evening air, as a young girl continued to run down the road.

It was dark out of the city, with the exception of the full moon that cast upon the countryside. Most people by now have already slipped into the realm of sleep. She was the only exception.

She snapped her head around towards the horror behind her. It was pointless to run. She stopped in her tracks and faced them, her black cloak flailing in the moonlight. Underneath the garb was a leotard, with a cross-stitching down the middle. She also wore black boots, laced with white ties.

The girl's long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her brown eyes held fear. Hundreds upon hundreds of robots was what she was up against. She flinched at the sight before her, but ready to put up her best fight.

"I will not have my death brought upon by the likes of you." Her eyes glowed crimson and she prepared herself for an immense battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Movie night at the Titan tower; four youths sat infront of a large screen TV. The lights were dimmed to set the mood. A horror movie had been showed tonight, and a serious mood was set in the room.

Starfire, a young tamaran (sp?) girl, was shaking with nervousness, and hiding behind the cape of a certain someone. That certain some one was none other than Robin. The leader, and only full human member, of the Titans.

The alien girl whimpered and burried her face into his cape. Robin was blushing madly, but every one else payed more attention to the movie than to the two on the couch. Concern burned inside of him.

"Star, are you okay?" He whispered to her.

"I am fine Robin," she said from under his cape, shaking madly, "I wish to watch the film of horrors with my friends."

Robin was not completely convinced by this. Star of all the titans, was the most easily frightend. The TV let out a blood curling scream and Starfire whimpered.

"Star, if you want, you can leave."

"I am fine, dear friend, but even if I do leave, I shall be alone" She managed to squeak.

"Then I'll come with you."

Starfire poked her head out from her hiding spot and looked at him. She gave him a reasuring smile. Not just any smile, the smile that she reserved just for him. His smile.

"Robin, I asure you, I am fine. I thank you for your offer."

The TV let out another roar, and Star jumped, straigth into Robin. Once realizing what they we're doing, they slowly inched away from each other.

Beast Boy and Raven we're sitting on another couch. Cyborg had gone out for something for his latest project, and the store was out of town.

BB sat on the couch with a scared expresion, his eyes were glued to the screen. Raven had an emotionless expression on her face, and showed no fear of the movie whatsoever.

Beast Boy jumped just as Starfire did at the sound of the roar.

"Relax, it's just a movie." Raven said in a monotone voice, glaring at the green changeling that sat next to her.

Beast Boy whimpered at her comment and threw a blanket over his head.

Rae's eyes softened for a moment, but no one else saw.

"Beast Boy, calm down, we can turn the movie off if you want. It seems that everyone is feeling a little too uneasy."

(Ding- dong)

"Ahhhh!" Beast Boy clung to Raven, blanket still over him. He squeezed her, and a blush crept across her face.

_"Stay calm, Stay Calm."_

Raven felt her stomach flip as A lamp blew up.

"Get... off of me," She hissed and he let go. She inhaled deeply, trying not to let her feelings take control. Raven stood up and looked around the room.

Robin was trying to calm Starfire, who had broken out into hysterical sobs. Beast Boy was still shaking, and the room was dark.

(ding-dong)

Raven held her breath and she hovered to the door. It was darker in the door way and she had to feel for the button. Raven ran her hand along the wall and felt a small bump. She pushed it in and the door slid open.

The other Titans walked up to the door, and immeaditly backed away at the giant figure that stood at the door.

Starfire held up an orb of green light, the figure was Cyborg, and was holding something.

All the Titans sighed with relief, and Robin turned on a light.

A bright light flickered in the room and the thing in Cyborg's arms let out a moan. The rest of the team looked at the black material, which was aparently alive.

Cyborg pulled off the person's hood. A young womans face was revealed as a brown ponytail spilled out. Her face was pale and she looked around the age of 17, the same age as them. Blood was running from her forehead and it dripped onto the floor.

"I found her on the side of the road, slade's minnons nearly killed her..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was dark; filled with moniters and machiens. Amongst the black was a man, concealed by a mask and metal armor. It was cold, but that was the way he liked it.

Renound as a stalker, and a man of patience he was. He who showed no mercy. He who was asumed dead, but was still among the living.

"Come in."

A woman steped in from the door way, and kneeled down before him.

"Master, the robots have failed to get the girl."

"I know that," his icy voice spoke. He stood up and shoved the woman into the wall. Blood ran down her golden locks.

"and what did you do? You let him take her, this ruins my plan." His voice screamed with rage. He stepped on her and crushed her chest. The woman let out a moan.

"You are fortunate I have patience, my dear." The man said and kicked her. He turned away and spoke again, "We will get her, my dear. All of them, and then, I will have 2 new apprentaces."

He turned on the moniters and they viewed a young, raven haired boy fighting.

"I will have you, Robin."

Saikyou: ooooo spooky! Well actually, I bet you can guess who I'm talking about. But you don't know about this mysterious girl! Woooooooo! Please review! Sorry it's kind of short.


	2. Awakening: a different approach

Saikyou: Yo! Sorry for the delay of update, I just started school and was overwhelmed by it. I got 6 reviews! Not as many as my DP fics, but still good! I like shiny things!!! (that was random) thankyou thankyou minna-san for reviewing! Moonhawk, it won't affect the DP! I promise, I just luv your story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, so deal. But every time I see Kendra's face I laugh... that had absoulutely nothing to do with this...

Chapter 2:

"Ugh," The brown haired girl stirred, and opened her eyes slowly.

Her vision was slightly blurred, and as it came into focus, she sat up and looked at her surroundings.

The room was dimly lit, and the walls were metal. There was a shelf that apparently held medical supplies. The girl looked down; she had been sleeping on a single bed with white sheets.

_"Where am I?" Her mind pondered._

She lifted the sheets off her body. She let her feet touch the bare floor as she dangled her legs on the side of the bed. The girl stood up and winced as a sharp pain shot up her left calve. This caused her to look down. Her left leg had been bandaged.

_"I wonder how bad I am."_

The girl limped over to the mirror, and looked at the figure in it. She had dried blood caked on the side of her head and a bandage on her cheek. Other than a few bruises, she looked fine.

_"That's the price you pay when you mess with an army of robots." Her mind mused._

A hiss distracted her from the mirror and she whirled around. The door opened and a red headed girl stepped in with a breakfast tray. She didn't look human.

"Oh, you are awake!" the girl exclaimed, "We were most worried about you. Friend Cyborg found you unconcious, I shall inform the others! Before that, may I inquire your name?"

"Kage," She stated bluntly, "and yours?"

(A/N: Kage is the Japanese word for shadow)

"I am Starfire of Tamaran!" Star said with a large smile plastered on her face.

Kage shifted her feet, "Okay then, Starfire, can you tell me where I am?"

"It would be my pleasure! You are currently located at Teen Titan Tower," she chirped, and exited through the door.

Kage sat down. Titan tower sounded familiar to her, but she could not exactly remember what. Moments later, the girl Starfire, and four other people ran into the room.

_"Well, not exactly people," She thought, "One's green, one has gray skin, one, well the black haired one is human, and the last one's half robot. Cute too."_

The boy with black hair walked up to her, "I'm Robin, the leader," he shook her hand, "Welcome to titan tower."

"Dude, you're finally awake! Was up? I'm Beast Boy," the green one said. She was shocked as she saw Beast boy morph from a mongoose, to an eagle, then to a turtle, and back again.

"Raven," The girl with the purple cloak muttered.

Finally, the half robot walked up to Kage, and smiled, "I'm Borgcy, er I mean Cyborg" (a sweatdrop appeared on his head)

Kage stared for a moment, then bowed her head, "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Kage desu."

(Pleased to meat you, I am Kage.)

"Wha?" said Beastboy and stared at her with a confused expresion. "Can you please repeat that?"

"She said she's pleased to meat us, and her name is Kage." Cyborg retorted.

BB looked at Cy, "Dude! I didn't know you knew Polish!"

Raven gave a feeble snort, while every one else was in stiches.

_"Beast boy can sound so stupid at times." Raven thought._

After their introductions, Kage and the team piled out into the living room to relax and converse.

"Where are you from, new friend Kage?" Starfire asked her.

Kage frowned at her question, but spoke anyways, "I'm not sure where I was born, but I grew up in an orphanage in a small town in Illinois. When I got older, I started to travel a lot. Making enemies and allies along the way. I don't even know who my parents are, or why they got rid of me."

There was an awkward silence as the brown haired teen finished her story.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cyborg said.

"Eh? No, it's alright, I'm fine," she said cracking a smile.

"No, sorry that you don't have any home. Infact, why not stay with us?"

'Why not stay with us' Kage thought on this one. It had been a while since she had a decent home. However, she didn't want to impose on complete strangers.

"I don't want to be a burden." She answered quietly.

This time, it was Raven to speak, "You're no burden at all. I think it might be wise for you to stay here."

"Well..."

"Dude, Raven just gave you the okay, she never usually does to complete strangers. It took her 2 months to ajust to Terra. But then-" Beast Boy's smile drooped, and he sulked.

"What he's trying to say, is, I usually don't trust people. But I can sense that you're the type to be loyal, and trustworthy." Raven retorted in a monotone voice.

Kage's eyes began to shine, "I am honored that you put so much trust in me, but I still can't just stay here with out doing something. I can cook and clean!"

"Sounds like a plan," said Robin, nodding in agreement.

Kage smiled, then something hit her.

"Wait, did you say 'Terra'?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy glumly said.

"I, remember now," she said and every one looked at her, "You see, I had an encounter with a blond girl named Terra a few weeks ago. I engaged in fight with her, several miles away from Jump City and as I moved away, she gave me an odd smile. She told me, 'You're just like them, the teen titans. Always running away, like a coward. They were so fun to toy with, especially the one called Beast Boy. He's so stupid to think I loved him. It was fun using him. I'll kill them all.'

She didn't come for me after that encounter. I'm glad for that, but I'm deeply sorry that she betrayed you like that."

What Terra said made Raven's blood boil.

"_How dare she play with Beast Boy's heart? Even if he is a bit of a moron, no one deserves that."Her mind snaped._

Suddenly, a lamp was surounded by dark energy, lifted into the air, and immeaditly shattered.

"Who?"

"Sorry." Raven muttered, pulling her hood on to cover her blushing face.

Robin looked at his watch, "12:30, guys, time for practice."

Kage's face lit up at his words, "Can I try?"

"Well, I don't know," Robin said.

Kage gave Robin a murderous glare, "Do you underestimate my ablitiy?"

"Well..."

"Attack me," She snapped, and stood up in a defensive position.

"Bu-"

"ATTACK ME!"

Robin nodded and went for a flying kick at her head. She grabed his foot and as he tried to twist away. She held him down.

"Bad move."

Kage gathered her strength and with one swift move, she through Robin over her sholder and he crashed into the wall.

"Woah, how did you do that!?!" Cyborg yelled, jaws dropping.

"Ow," Robin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Robin are you injured?" Starfire asked, voice driping with concern. She flew over and knelt beside him.

"Sorry about that robin!"

"I'm fine," said Robin, but as he tried to get up, Star shoved him back down.

"No you are not, now let me see you neck." She said and caresed his head while she looked.

"_Gawd she loves him." Kage thought. _

Robin blushed as star did this. Meanwhile Raven cracked a small smile, and BB and Cy sniggered.

"Star, I'm _Okay_," Robin said, "I'm sorry I underestmated you, Kage. It's just that Cy found you on the side of the road on the brink of death."

Kage looked at Cyborg, who looked back at her.

"Thank you."

Cyborg walked up to her, looking down, "My pleasure."

"Okay, Okay, ENOUGH!" Robin bushed of Starfire, who was playing with his hair, and checking for injurys at the same time. "Train, now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Kage stood on the field while Starfire and Robin monitered the controls.

"Okay, Kage, get ready," Robin said and he initiated the count down.

"I wish you the best of luck," chirped Starfire happily.

Kage cracked her knuckles, then her neck.

3...

2...

_"This is it!"_

1...

Kage held her hands infront of her and and red fire glowed from them. She shot the fire and a ring of it formed on the ground. She jumped in the ring and she rose in the air, speeding forward.

With in a few seconds, laser shooters rose from the ground, and shot at her.

"Crap!" She shouted as she dodged them, and shot long flame at one of them. Then fireing two flames at the others. They exploded into a mass of sparks and metal.

Flying ahead, she easily dodged the masive rocks blocking her path. Then, she came apon a series of shutting large metal doors.

_"Giant metal doors, lovely." Her mind said sarcasticly._

Two flames emited from her palms as she melded the shuters to the frames. She then speed through them, racing at her top speed.

She was almost at then end when out of nowhere, several androids that looked like raptors.

_"Easy."_

She let her fire loose, but the raptor just jumped at her, untouched.

She dodged it. _"Too easy."_

Meanwhile, over where the titans sat, several were pondering.

_"Fire resistant androides, good idea." Robin thought, "I wonder what she'll do know." _

_"Do not give up, friend Kage!" Star's mind cheered._

_"Dude, she's toast!" Beast Boy mused._

_"Shit, those are fire resitant, maybe I should go help her..."_

"Keh," Kage snorted. She drew her arm under her cloak and in lighting speed, 1 droid was lying on the ground.

"Woah!" exclaimed several of them.

She stood there; a smirk on her face and a whip in her hand. She lashed out her weapon of leather and caught a raptor's leg. Then pulled back, letting it fly. Then she lept of the ring of fire, and implanted a flying kick into the last one; finishing her handy-work.

The titans stared; there jaws were dropped.

She then made a mad sprint and crossed the line. Kage took a deep bow and looked up, "So? Whatdaya think?"

Saikyou:Hmmm, what do they think? I dunno... wait, I do! But I'm not telling until YOU review! Lol, ya like? I made this chapter longer! Until next time,

Ja ne!


	3. A decision for the better: the joys of r...

Saikyou: Me ish happy rite now, so I'm going to update. (just cause I feel like it...) Okay? I'm Ms.Happy-Pants! Fear my ... happy pants! (puts on readers) now you're happy!

Readers: must... be... happy!

Saikyou: yay!

Ani: you're such an idiot...

Saikyou: this is my friend Ani! She wrote 2 stories, one for inu-yasha, the other for harry potter. Her name is Ani: The Youkai Princess, Her stories rock! Go read them and then review, or else I'll never update again! I mean it!

Ani: Arigato, Sai-chan!

Saikyou: and now for the disclaimer!

Ani: Sai-Sai doesn't own the teen titans. I'm only saying this for the review sake, and I get cheese too!

Saikyou: on with the show!

Chapter 3:

An outburst of applause was the response of the team. Cyborg was jumping up and down like mad, and Star ran over to Kage and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"DUDE! Where did the whole fire thing come from?!?" Beast Boy quizzed her.

"Well, you never asked if I had super powers..." Kage said with a grin.

"Glorious! A most excellent job!" Starfire chirped.

"Not bad," Robin admited, "you've got some great tallent!"

"Nice," Raven comented with a hint of a smile.

Kage walked up to Cyborg cautiously, and he gave her a sincere smile. "Great job, Kage," He said and patted her shoulder.

Her eyes glinted with happieness as she received her praise. She gave him a quick wink, "Well I wouldn't of made it if you hadn't wished me luck."

This made Cyborg blush ever so slightly. Both of them we're smiling at each other.

"Hey Cy, can you come over here for a sec?"

They turned around to see the rest of the titans huddled-up in an important discusion.

Cyborg lowered his voice, "I have to go. Stay here okay? I'm sorry you can't come with."

"No problem," she said with a smile, and waved as he ran to join the rest of the titans.

Cyborg finally caught up to the rest of the titans, "So, what's up." He looked up at the rest of them; thoughtful looks were on their faces.

"Well, in a nutshell," Robin mentioned.

"We are discusing the posibility of are new friend joining our team," Star finshed.

Cyborg's face lit up as Starfire mentioned the idea of Kage staying with them.

"Well, what's the deal can she stay?!?" He blurted out. They all gave him an odd glance, and Raven Continued.

"As we were saying. We don't know this girl very well or where she comes from. It's hard to know if she's working for Slade or some other bad guy," Cyborg's happy expression droped at Raven's comment, but she merely continued, "However, there's something about her that seems trusting, I can sence it.

So I think, for the good of the team, she should join."

Cyborg jumped up and down with happiness. Never had he felt so joyous in his life.

Starfire clapped her hands together, and Robin gave a nod of aproval. He then handed over a Titan pager to Cyborg, "You give it to her, it seems you two kind of have a 'thing' going on, right?"

BB snickered at his comment and Starfire grinned.

Cyborg nodded and turned around walking towards the direction Kage was sitting. Just before he reached her, Robin yelled out, "Good Luck, lover boy!"

Cyborg turned his head and gave him a death glare, then proceded over to Kage.

"Well? What was that all about?" She asked him nervously.

Cyborg smirked, and then pulled out the pager, "Ta-dah! You're an official member of the Teen Titans!"

Kage gaped at the contraption Cy held in his hands, then threw her arms around him pulling into a hug.

"THANK YOU! THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU!" She screamed and pulled away, leaving a dumbfounded Cyborg standing there.

"So I'll take that as a 'yes, I'm going to join the team.'" Cyborg mused.

"Uh-huh," she nodded and gave a large grin.

"Hey, you two! C'mon, we have a lot of training to do!" Robin yelled out to them and the two ran off towards the rest of the team for a long day's training.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, not far from where the team was training, a young woman had just taken in the news. Her eyes lit up and they glowed a gold color. She held out her hand and lifted a chunk of earth; hopped on it, and speed out toward the city limits.

(A/N: Okay, I just gave a huuuge clue away as to whom the blond chick is, if you're stupid and don't have a clue, keep reading!)

As the girl landed in front of her destination, an old phone booth, she gave a smirk. Her master would be pleased at the information she had received.

She walked into the phone booth and punched in the numbers: 5,1,4,7, and 3. Instantly, a screen on the key pad lit up.

"Ah, Terra my dear, I hope you have good news," The man on the screen said.

"I think you'll find what I saw to be very... interesting," Terra said with a smirk.

"Excellent," The man said and the ground in the booth lowered down as a platform. Terra walked into her master's office and knelt be for him.

His chair turned around and he spoke with an icy voice, "So, tell me what you have found."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night at the titan tower, 6 teens were siting in the living room, bored out of their minds.

"So, are you guys always like this?" Kage inquired with a dead pan face.

Raven sighed. Normally she would be in her room meditating, but she just didn't feel like it. Even reading a book didn't do her any good. She sighed and tried to concentrate on something else than the bordom nagging at her.

_"Beast Boy," Said a tiny voice in her head._

_"What about him?" Raven asked her mind._

_"What about him indeed." It retorted back, "Face it, he's funny, and nice, and most definitly cute."_

_"Okay, it's either I'm bored out of my mind and I'm so desprete, or I'm going insane." Raven mused._

_"I think you love him."_

_"Okay, I'm going insane," She thought, and continously tried to block out the thoughts of Beast Boy in her head._

Everyone sat in utter and complete silence, no one even let out a cough. All of them preocupied with the boredom in the room. After a few minutes, Starfire stood up and walked to the center of the room. Every one looked up as she cleared her throat.

"I have a brilliant idea I wish to share with you all!" She chirped with excitement.

Robin smiled, he always knew that she loved to come up with ideas, and the thought of that somehow made him feel better,

"Since, Cyborg was gone, we have a new teem mate, and the movie of horror did not turn out so excellent, I propose that we have a second movie night! It would be a most excellent night! I shall go to the store of videos and select a film that is sutible for our viewing, what do you think?"

Robin smiled at his dearest friend, "I think it's a great idea Star."

"Glorious! Now do you wish to come with me?" She asked him with shinning eyes.

"Uhh..."

"Most execellent! I shall get our coats! It is how you say 'chilly' outside." She squeaked and ran into the other room.

"...Okay, okay then... I..." Robin ran his hand though the hair oh the back of his head and sighed.

"He has a hard time saying no to Star, doesn't he?" Beast Boy mentioned to Raven.

"That seems to be the case," she replied in a monotone voice.

A few seconds later, Starfire appeared with a jacket for Robin; she was wearing a white cloak.

"Are you ready?" She asked him. He nodded and the two left the rest of them sitting in the living room.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Raven retorted.

Kage grinned and stood up, holding a piece of metal in her hands. She squeeze her hands together tightly, and they glowed a dim red. She released them and they looked at the tiny figure in her hand. It was a chibi-fied version of raven, and as soon as the metal cooled, she handed it to Raven.

"Cool," said Beast Boy as Kage began to form another figure, "this will definitly keep us busy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the garage of the Titan Tower, Robin pulled out the R-cycle, and Handed Starfire a purple helmet. She took it from him and fited it over her head.

Robin swung his leg over, and seated himself on his motercycle. Starfire copied his movements, and scooted herself so that she leaned against his body.

As Starfire did this, Robin instantly became riged, as he felt her frame press aganst his. Then what made him totally go nuts was when she wrapped her arms around him squeezing tightly.

"I am ready," she said, and presed her face into his sholder.

"Okay, hold on tight," he said. The garage door open and Robin speed out of the garage, into the tunnel that led them into the city.

Starfire had been correct, it was a very chilly night. The wind was blowing against them strongly as they cuised down the highway.

Even with her cloak, Starfire instanly became cold. She shivered and nuzled into Robin's back, searching for warmth.

"Cold?" he asked her.

"A little," she chattered, and burried her face in deeper.

He smiled to himself, glad that Starfire was cuddling against him. "We'll be there soon, don't wory."

The ride soon ended and Robin parked the R-cycle. Starfire got off and rubbed her arms. She was shaking all over and her arms felt slightly numb. It felt as if she'd never feel warmth again. Until she felt a warm arm wrap around her.

Star felt heat rise up into her cheeks, but her body felt warmer by his touch.

"Feel better?" He asked her.

Starfire smiled and her face glowed, "Much better."

The two walked in to the video store, and Starfire looked around. "There is so much selection, but I think the film I am looking for is over there." She stated and pointed towards the left.

_"She already had movie in mind?" Robin asked himself._

Robin walked after Starfire, and stoped as she looked at a shelf. She peered down it, and finally pulled a movie out of the shelf.

"Thirteen going on thirty," Starfire stated, "is that alright with you Robin?"

Robin looked at her, her emerald eyes were sparkling. He couldn't resist that look. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead. He ran a hand down the back of his head, his fingers interlocking with his hair.

"Sure Star," Robin said to her.

"I am content," She said, and the two made their way towards the counter.

As they walked out of the store, only one thing ran though his mind.

_"I need to stop doing that. A chick flick, what will the guys think? But I can't help it, something about her drives me crazy! I care about her so dearly. Could it be..."_

Starfire turned around towards him, holding her helmet, "Robin, come on! The others are patiently waiting. Are you ready?"

"Of couse," Robin replied to her, and they hoped on the R-cycle. Starfire resuming the position in which they had left.

_"Could it be, just maybe, I fell in love with my closest friend."_

Saikyou: Yesh I know lots of fluffy sceens, I hope you didn't choke on it... Anyways! I like this chapter sooo much. I hope you do too. By the way, did anyone else see the comercial for the new TT episode Betrothed? Lol, Robin's expresion was hilarious when Star told him she's getting maried... I can't wait to se this episode.

Anyways, please review and read my friend's story, or else you won't get an update for a long, long time!!!


End file.
